Buffalo S
The Bravado Buffalo S is a sports sedan in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The second generation Buffalo, known as Buffalo S, is a supercharged facelift version of the normal Buffalo, with a new front fascia, rims and taillights based on the Dodge Charger SRT8. The Buffalo S has a much more aggressive appearance, giving it the look of the modern American sports car. The front fascia consists of one large grille that extends from the hood to the front bumper and two smaller grilles near the tyres. On the side, there are two small CFRP panels. It also has unique rims that consist of ten spokes. The rear of the Buffalo S remains largely the same, except for the taillights, based on the Acura NSX concept. In the single player game, this version can only be obtained through Franklin, as it does not spawn anywhere else in the game world, although it can be purchased in GTA Online on southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $96,000. BuffaloS-GTAV-Front-Franklin.png|Franklin's Buffalo S (rear quarter view) BuffaloS_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|A Buffalo S in the enhanced edition of GTA V (Rear quarter view). BuffaloComparison-GTAV.jpg|A comparison between the two versions. BuffaloComparison-GTAV-front.jpg|A comparison of the front fascia (A comparison of the rear). Buffalo_S_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. BuffaloS_GTAVe_Inside.jpg|Interior view of a Buffalo S. Performance The Buffalo S has a slightly better performance than the regular Buffalo due to the stronger engine. The acceleration is now much quicker, while the steering has been improved. It is now capable of causing large amounts of damage without even being effected, due to its possibly-upgraded fascia and structure. GTA V Overview Sprunk Buffalo |related = Jester (Racecar) Massacro (Racecar) Pisswasser Dominator Redwood Gauntlet Burger Shot Stallion}} The enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Buffalo S with a Sprunk livery, exclusively for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 4th stock car race. The stock cars may be modified further in Los Santos Customs including the ability to respray the underlying color. The sponsorship decals can not be changed or removed. Like with all race versions of vehicles in GTA V, the race version of the Buffalo includes a significant improvement on its braking capability, top speed, and acceleration. And as with all racing variants, there is no improvement to handling. Despite these upgrades however, there are still much better sport-class vehicles that surpass the Buffalo. The Sprunk Buffalo was originally purchasable from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. List of sponsors on the livery *Bravado *Sprunk *Atomic *Terroil *Auto Cowboys *Xero Buffalo livery GTA V.png|Livery Buffalo3-sssa_mp_to_sp-Image.png|Unused Southernsanandreassuperautos.com image. Notable Owners *Franklin Clinton owns a white Buffalo S. Modifications Buffalo S Locations ''GTA V'' *A Buffalo S can be found outside Franklin's safehouse after Franklin and Lamar throughout the storyline as a Personal Vehicle. It can be modified and it will retain any changes. Sprunk *The Sprunk Buffalo S can be found at each protagonists' garage after winning the fourth Stock Car Race. (Enhanced version only) GTA Online *Can be bought on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $96,000. *The Buffalo S may appear as a Target vehicle. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Buffalo S are Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) or West Coast Classics. *In Franklin's trailer, at the six second mark, a red Buffalo S can be seen at the Car Wash on Innocence Boulevard, implying that both models spawned in traffic during the beta, however only the Buffalo spawns in the final version. *If you abandon Franklin's Buffalo S, it will respawn at his safehouse, just as most of the protagonists' personal vehicles. It will spawn on the west side of Aunt Denise's house in front of the garage, and just outside the front door of Franklin's mansion when it is acquired. * The license place on the Buffalo S reads "FC1988", an apparent nod to Franklin Clinton being born in 1988. *If the player modifies Franklin's Buffalo S, it will respawn in the same modified state. This also works with Franklin's Bagger, Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Trevor's Bodhi and Hot Rod Blazer, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. *After the 1.14 update, the 2nd generation Buffalo has been renamed the Buffalo S, to avoid confusion between the two models. * In reality, modern-day Dodge Chargers are classified as muscle cars. However, the classification of the Buffalo S in GTA V has it as a sports car. * For any player who views their Online garage and owns a Buffalo or Buffalo S, will be displayed as the car itself. Player's upgrades remain unless changed. See Also *Buffalo, a less sportier variant of the Buffalo S. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Muscle Cars Category:Sedans Category:Sports Vehicle Class